Determine the therapeutic anti-tumor effectiveness of tumor necrosis factor (TNF) in mice. As a secondary effort, preparation and purification of TNF will be undertaken as is necessary to support the therapeutic trials. Details regarding the mouse strains, tumor systems, and treatment schedules will be arranged with the Project Officer.